1. Field Of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag providing an improved golf club receptacle structure for storing a plurality of golf clubs therein.
2. Background Discussion:
A conventional golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1, provides a predetermined number of partition walls 30 arranged at the upper portion of a body 10 in a crisscrossing configuration to form a plurality of receptacles 20, each of which receives a few golf clubs, as one desires. But this golf club receptacle structure has difficulties in managing the golf bag. In general, the golf bag has ten golf clubs, or more, which are properly classified in each of receptacles 20, for example, thirteen clubs in a woman's case and fourteen clubs in a man's case. During carrying of the golf bag, the clapping between the grouped golf clubs stored therein causes noise and also damages them at the lower portion rather than at the upper portion. Furthermore, when the golf bag is mistakenly dropped and turned over, the golf club grip is cracked or otherwise damaged.